Christmas in Magvel
by White Huntress
Summary: Yes, I know it's not Christmas yet...Deal with it! Eirika and Ephraim invite Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood, the rest of the peeps too for Christmas. What will happen? I'm attempting to my chapters, so if it doesn't work...oh well! Read and Reveiw!


Christmas in the Fire Emblem Words!

White: Yes, I know it's been long, but I've been working on this for a while. Hopefully this will be a bit better, but I don't know how to make chapters. If the characters seem a little OOC, good, because I'm trying to make it both realistic and humorous. FE: SS characters are not very humorous, I know. Enjoy, and all comments are welcome. Except flames. Nooooooo flaming!

Franz: Obey! Or I shall poke you with my lance!

White: …Um…right.

Eirika stroked her white horse's mane. It neighed, possibly in annoyance or delight. She couldn't tell. She fiddled with a piece of her turquoise hair.

"Eirika, what's troubling you?" Ephraim, her twin, rode up beside her on his horse.

"N-Nothing, brother." Eirika asked, jumping a bit at his sudden words.

"C'mon Eirika, you can't hide anything from me and you know it." Ephraim said sternly. Eirika smiled a bit at his kindness. "Brother, you sound like…" Her voice trailed off.

Ephraim seemed to know what she was about to say. "Like Father."

Eirika nodded, a bit sadly, but not so Ephraim would pick it up.

"Oh Eirika." Ephraim said fondly. "I thought you'd gotten over it."

"Not entirely, brother." Eirika responded.

L'Arachel chose that moment to ride up.

"Ah! Eirika, we are almost at my divine kingdom, the Theocracy of Rausten! Is that not charming! I do believe I have inherited its beauty." She announced in her cheery way.

Rennec was moping behind her, his hair tied back into a yellow bandana which L'Arachel had forced him to wear.

"I look ridiculous, and I'm not even getting paid enough for it." He grumbled.

"Oh, but Rennec, you do look regal! My uncle will surely regard you in the future!" L'Arachel said that without hesitating. Rennec continued to mope. He hated how L'Arachel paid him only 15 gold a month to accompany her. He hated that stupid Dozla and his annoying laugh. He pictured himself robbing all the chests in Rausten, and that made him smirk with pleasure.

"Gwa ha ha! Wait up, Lady L'Arachel!" Dozla came running up, looking like Santa Claus. Except for the fact he had an axe and a green beard.

Lute joined them, her purple hair hanging loose instead of in pigtails. Artur was beside her, with a Lightning book clutched to his chest.

"Why hasn't Sir Ephraim knighted me yet? I know the Bolting spell." Lute demanded Eirika, holding up the Anima book.

"Yes, uh, Lute is rather disappointed." Artur explained.

"He shall, Lute." Eirika said, careful not to offend the mage. Lute harrumphed.

Neimi and Colm were talking, er, Colm was pretty much offending Neimi.

A snowflake landed on Neimi's eyelid. "Aaaah!" Neimi shrieked.

Colm peered at her. "What? What is it, Neimi? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you?" He looked around fiercely, drawing his dagger.

Neimi took the snowflake off carefully. "Oh, it's just a snowflake, Colm."

Colm scowled. "Just…a snowflake! I thought you were harmed!"

Neimi sniffled. Colm stopped yelling. "Neimi, please don't cry."

A bit back, Joshua smiled. "Look, you win." The swordsman said to the beautiful cleric standing next to him.

Natasha smiled back. "Joshua, that is why you should never gamble."

The red haired myrmidon laughed. "Lady Luck wasn't on my side that time."

Natasha's smile didn't waver. "Winning is not everything."

Tana ran up to Eirika. "Eirika! It's almost Christmas! That's why everyone's in a cheery mood except Rennec."

"Hey! I heard that!" Rennec yelled.

"Shouldn't we have Christmas?" Tana asked excitedly.

Ephraim thought for a moment. "That would be a nice idea."

Eirika nodded. "Yes. We should."

Tana beamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirika decided to have it near Ide. Ephraim agreed. Everyone except Rennec was happy.

"Um…okay." Eirika mumbled. "Everyone!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Eirika.

"I have decided that we should have a little Christmas in Magvel." She continued. "Who agrees?"

Everyone except Rennec put their hand up.

"Wait!" Cormag said. "What about…erm…Father Christmas? He's never come to Magvel."

Ephraim perked up. "Ah! Someone will have to dress up as him."

All eyes were on Dozla. Dozla laughed nervously.

Dozla mumbled something.

"What is it, my noble accompanier?" L'Arachel asked Dozla.

"Well, what about Gilliam?" Dozla asked, pointing to the knight.

"No! You are not going to make me dress up in one of those idiotic costumes!" Gilliam said sharply.

"Do 'Sword Axe Lance'!" Ewan suggested.

Gilliam sweated. "But-But that's not fair! I only have a lance!"

Ewan got 1 lance, 2 swords, and 1 axe. He gave them to each.

"Do it!" Amelia cheered, eager to see what would happen. Maybe she could play it with Ross and Ewan later.

Gilliam struggled with his weapon. Dozla did the same.

"Sword! Axe! Lance!" They both cried, and hefted up their weapon of choice.

"Wow!" Ross cried. "You both have axes! Do it again!"

"Sword! Axe! Lance!" They said again, and struggled with their heavy weapons.

The game went on for hours, until Eirika came up with the brilliant idea to let the readers vote.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia laughed when she saw Santa's costume. "This will be funny!"

Syrene stopped sewing. "There. Do you think

Amelia nodded. "Definitely!"

Syrene beamed. "Gilliam! Come on!"

Gilliam stomped to Syrene, still grouchy about readers voting. "_WHAT?"_

"Um…I made the Santa costume, and I need you to try it on." Syrene said nervously.

Gilliam pulled it on roughly. _RIP! _Gilliam knew instantly what had happened.

"Gilliam! How could you?" Syrene exclaimed, holding up the ruined material. "This took so long to make!" She was beginning to breathe heavily.

Syrene's lip trembled. Gilliam sweated.

"Uh…Syrene…you know I didn't mean…what I mean is…" Gilliam tried to find the words. Syrene's eyes filled with tears.

"Um…Syrene…I really…didn't…mean that…" Gilliam said, feeling worse by the minute. It was too late. Syrene starting to cry.

"Syrene! I'm s-sorry!" Gilliam cried. "Please forgive me!" Then he realized it was no use. Syrene had darted away.

Amelia watched in awe at Syrene's crying and Gilliam's apology. Her blue eyes narrowed at Gilliam.

"That wasn't very nice." Amelia said, frowning.

"I didn't mean to, though!" Gilliam shouted quite roughly. Amelia watched him with wide eyes, then stumbled to get up.

"Amelia-" Gilliam started to say, but Amelia cut him off and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innes sat next to Eirika, brushing his silverish hair out of his eyes.

"Eirika." He finally said. "I've…been meaning to tell you this for a long time."

Eirika watched him, confused. "Prince Innes…"

"Please, just call me Innes." He said.

"Innes, then." Eirika replied. "What do you wish to tell me?"

Innes took a deep breath. "Eirika…I…uh…I love you."

Eirika's eyes widened.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Eirika was shocked.

_But…I do not love him in return…_Eirika thought.

Back in the other Fire Emblem world…

Eliwood stretched. "Hector? Lyn? Are you awake?"

Hector yawned. "Now I am."

"We're journeying to Magvel today." Eliwood said. "Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika have invited us to come celebrate Christmas with them."

Lyn stood up. "That's very nice of them, isn't it?"

Hector nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

Eliwood nodded along with Hector. "Let's go wake the others. It's a very long walk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serra clutched her staff, grumbling darkly.

"Errrrrrrky!" She shouted. "Where aaaaaaaaaare you?"

Erk winced at the sound of his pet name. He remained in his tree, hidden in the shadows.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrky?" Serra called again.

Priscilla appeared out of nowhere. "Are you looking for Erk, Serra?"

Serra jumped, then dropped to the ground. Priscilla watched with raised eyebrows.

"Hehehe…no one can see me. 'Cause I'm a sneaky person. I'm gonna crawl past Priscilla, because she can't see me. Bwa ha ha!" **(Sneaky Sneaky, Knox's Korner)**

Ephdel appeared out of nowhere. "Hey…"

Priscilla smiled. "Hello, Ephdel."

Ephdel narrowed his golden eyes. "Don't tell Nergal about this, okay?"

Priscilla furrowed her brow. "Um…"

Ephdel looked around, then spread his arms and went against the wall, spylike.

**Ephdel doesn't HAVE arms!**

Serra looked up. "Where'd that voice come from?"

**Disneyworld. Shut up and get into character, Ephdel.**

Ephdel's lower lip stuck out like a 2 year old. "I don't wanna!"

**Or I'll make you fall in love with Ursula.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ephdel screamed. "Nooo! Not her!"

Raven then ran up with Lucius in tow. "I challenge you to a Mo-De-To dule!"

Ephdel watched him. "Oh, really?"

Lucius folded his arms. "Lord Raven, a different version of Yu-Gi-Oh isn't going to solve anything! What about peace? What about prosperity? What about-"

Serra jumped up. "Whiiiiite! I feel left out!"

**Go chase Erk.**

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Erk screamed.

Serra then ran after Erk, who was running from Serra.

"Why! Why must life be so cruel!" Erk shouted.

Ephdel watched in silence.

"Um…aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?" Priscilla asked.

Ephdel scowled-well, we can't really tell-. "They're meanie-heads!"

Raven sneered. "I challenge you! Blade to Blade!"

"Um, Lord Raven, I think Ephdel doesn't want to fight." Lucius said timidly.

Ephdel pouted."I just wanna see Phoenix!"

Priscilla raised her eyebrows again. "Phoenix?"  
Ephdel nodded sulkily. "Yes. Nergal captured her."

Lucius brightened. "Love is in the air! I'm so happy for you, Ephdel!"

Raven grumbled. "Not fair! Lucius, go put on a dress or something."

Lucius trembled. "Lord Raaaaaaaaaven!"

**Good going, Raven. Now Lucius is going to cry.**

"No-Lucius, I didn't mean that! You know that-right?"

Lucius's eyes were big and shiny, like a chibi's.

"Lucius! Come on-Fine. I'm sorry." Raven admitted grudgingly.

Lucius immediately brightened. "Yaaaaaaaaay! Thank you!"

Raven grumbled and stomped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White: First chapter. Trying to make chapters, at least. Please tell me in a message who you would like Santa to be:

Dozla or B. Gilliam

Go to my profile and click send message, then tell me who you would like to be Santa. Only one vote per viewer, please.


End file.
